Hollstein Fluff Short Stories
by Leigh42
Summary: Title basically explains it. Just random stories of Laura and Carmilla in so called "fluffy" situations. :)
1. Chapter 1: Stargazing

Hollstein stargazing on the roof top

"Carm, really? It's midnight, and I was sleeping..."

"C'mon Laura. You don't want to miss this."

"We can star-gaze on any other night-"

"No, but we need to go _now_."

" _Carmilla_."

"I s _wear_ Laura, if you don't get up-"

"Okay," I grumble. "Okay."

I lift my head from the blackness of my pillow to see Carmilla towering over my bed. A blanket is wadded under her elbow and in the other hand she offered a smaller blanket for me to wrap up in. I take it as I step out of bed, a cold chill running up my bare arms.

"What's so special about tonight anyway?"

"You'll see."

It was endearing to see Carmilla so quietly excited about something, a smile would apear and dissapear again and again on her face as we made our way up the elevator, and finally, up the stairs onto the roof. The flat cement was cold and hard as was the night itself. The sharp air pricked my face and skin as we walked across the roof.

She layed out the other blanket, in half, so that as we sat we could wrap up in it together. We layed down, deeply regretting not bringing pillows. At least the wind didn't bite my skin anymore. Carm's arm went under my head and I rested my chin on her shoulder. Maybe pillows were over-rated...

"Look." I follow her pale hand up until I see the night sky. Except, it is hardly black. Thousands of stars break up the blackness, some shining still and some were restless, shooting across the sky in tiny streaks of white light.

"Isn't it amusing how you feel yourself laying down, looking up at the stars when really, your looking down on them? As if it isn't space that your seeing, its on ocean of light and blackness, and the only thing that is keeping you from falling into the waves of the abyss is gravity?"

"Mmm hmm." I tuck my face deeper into her shoulder, keeping one eye open for the stars.

Carmilla's hand tightens over my waist. "Sometimes I feel as if you are the only thing that keeps me on the ground."

I don't know what to say to this- so I lean up and press a kiss to her cheek.

Eventually, the company of the stars lulled us to sleep.

Notes:

Very first Carmilla Fic. We'll see how it goes?


	2. Hollstein Fluff: Carm's B-day

Hollstein Fluff: Carmilla's 336 Birthday

"Shhhh, Laf. Stop...laughing."

At this, Lafontaine continued to laugh, their hands flying to their mouth to cover snickers.

"Sorry, I just don't see how this is going to work. She's what... three hundred and thirty six now? No way you can surprise her, Laura."

"Well, it's the thought that counts," Perry hummed as best she could with a tape roll stuck between her lips as her hands were busy taping up the banner that read **Happy 336 Birthday Carmilla**.

"And besides, I don't think anyone has done anything like this for her ever. So, if anything it'll be a disaster, a sweet, cute, disaster."

"Ugg," Perry complains. This tape isn't working, the banner is too heavy."

"We could always use stakes to keep it up," Danny suggests, standing cross armed by the doorway. Laura rolled her eyes, but considered it. It would be comical.

"Do you have any spare stakes laying around?"

"As a matter of fact," Danny sneers, "I do."

In the end, they used an ungodly amount of duct tape which seemed to get the job done. Below there was a table full of blood-infused drinks and snakes. Red velvet cupcakes, (emphasis on the _red_ ), red wine, bloody marys. Even some of the various salsas had type O in it. All of it labelled of coarse for the non-blood drinkers at the party.

The room looked a little rediculous. On one side, the rish red and gold pattern of the walls gave off a mid-evil decor while the yellow balloons and blue ribbon confettii made it all look childish and very messy. But Laura was intent of having this be the most ludicrously sweet birthday Carm has ever had.

Carmilla's worry spiked when the sound of six rushing heartbeats pounded in her and Laura's room. The scent of adrenaline was higher... than usual, mostly Laura's in particular. But she couldn't understand why all the rest of them were there, all Carmilla had done was go out to replenish her never ending need for blood by buying blood bags. Certainly nothing horrible could have happened in that short amount of time? Carmilla wasn't going to chance it.

She flew into the room, eyes seeking Laura worridly.

"Laura, is everything-"

The lights flicked on and five (terribly) familiar bodies and one Laura popped up from behind various furniture. All yelling SUPRISE.

At first, Carmilla wanted to kill someone. She was expecting there to be some kind of blood-spilt crime scene, and instead she was greeted with yellow balloons and a crooked paper banner comemorating her birthday- a day in which she had forgotten about some two hunred years ago. She wanted to kill Laura.

And then, she wanted to kiss her.

Because there she was, standing as tall as her short legs would allow, gleaming from ear to ear. Her hands wrapped around a balloon string. Carmilla wished everyone would just dissappear so she could scoup up Laura and-

"Happy birthday Carm." Laura interupted her rather smutty thoughts by running out and wrapping her arms around her. Carmilla pressed her face into Laura's hair and forgot to slow her smile down from taking over her face.

The ginger trio, and one very happy Kirsh, emerged as well.

"Happy birthday, Fang face. What are you, like a thousand?"

"No, she's three hundred and thirty six. Duh, D-bear" Kirsh said, ignoring the look Danny got when Kirsh was oblivious to social queus... which was like all the time.

"Laura, what is this?" Carmilla took in more of the party, and zeroed in on the wine and cupcakes.

"A surprise party. I mean, I'm sure what they did back in 1698, but I didn't think that you've ever had a proper surprise party. So, here it is." Laura gestures to the room.

"Um, thanks, cupcake." The look Carmilla gave Laura made the other five look down at the floor for a second.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur for Carmilla. Because under the her exterior of slight disgust and condescending remarks, she genuinly enjoyed he night. Even when Laf, JP and Danny dared each other to eat the blood-infused cupcakes, and sip from the blood and wine mix.

But the time that Carmilla really remembered was when Danny, Laf, Perry, JP and Kirsh left. As soon as the last foot was out of the doorway, and the door fully closed, Carmilla turned on Laura.

"Sorry I didn't get you a present, I had a hard time thinking about what a three hundred and thirty six year old _doesn't_ have. And well, I came up with nothing."

"There is one thing," Carmilla purred, coming up behind Laura and wrapping her arms about her waist, her lips brushing Laura's neck, "that I haven't had in three hundred and thirty six years."

"What's that?" Laura stammerd as Carmilla's hands began to roam.

"You."


End file.
